Angelo
by GRACE5
Summary: conflict between Danny and Flack over Lindsay.


"Danny, there's something you should know." Lindsay said softly as she looked away from him.

"What, what's wrong?" Danny asked, fear in his voice. "Is it the baby?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said as she placed her hand on her slightly swollen belly.

"What is it?" Danny asked impatient.

"After we broke up, Flack took me out, to try and cheer me up, you know?" she said, her voice shaky as she wiped furiously at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"No." Danny said shaking his head fast.

"We got drunk." She continued as he stepped back from her.

"No." he repeated more softly.

"We used a condom." She said.

"No, no." he continued.

"I had my OBG-YN take a sample." She started but he stepped closer to her, close enough she could feel his breath on her face.

"It's my baby." Danny hissed and kissed her cheek before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay cried as he threw his jacket on and turned back to look at her.

"I'll be back." He said and closed the door behind him.

"Messer? What are you doing here?" Flack asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think you know." Danny said as he pushed his way into Flack's apartment.

"The fuck you talking about, Dan?" Flack asked and Danny turned and hooked him in the jaw. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Flack asked as he shoved Danny.

"She's mine! How could you do that?" Danny asked as he swung at Flack again.

"Shut up Danny." Flack said as he pushed Danny again. "You're the reason she needed cheering up, we got drunk, had sex, that's it. You're the one that cheated, you're the one that broke what you had."

"It's not broken." Danny growled as he charged Flack. "You're my best friend! You shouldn't sleep with my girl."

"We were drunk! It wasn't like I was looking to date her." Flack said as he pushed Danny again back onto the couch.

"My baby might be yours!" Danny yelled and landed a hit on Flack's jaw. "Lindsay, my Montana, might be having your baby."

"What?" Flack choked out. "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Yeah." Danny said as he sunk down the fall and cradled his head in his hand. "I need this baby, Flack, I need Lindsay."

"You have her." Flack said as he looked over at Danny. "I gloved up Dan, and it was so long ago, way before you two got back together."

"She told me she's gonna have a paternity test, or something like that." Danny mumbled as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"It's not mine Danny, it's just not possible." Flack said.

"What are you sayin'? You shootin' blanks?" Danny asked, slightly hopeful.

"No." Flack said defensive.

"Then it's possible." Danny said and shook his head. "I gotta go."

~Lindsay's Apartment~

"Hey." Lindsay mumbled sleepily as she felt Danny's weight sit next to her on the couch, where she passed out.

"Hey." Danny said as he placed her hair behind her ear. "Come'on, lets go to bed."

"No." Lindsay said as she sat up. "You left before you heard me out."

"I'm not mad at you." Danny said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I already had the test done Danny." Lindsay said and kissed his cheek as he continued to stare her.

"And?" Danny asked softly.

"It's your baby, Dan. I just wanted to make sure, because there was still a slight chance." Lindsay said as her smile mirrored the one that took over his face.

"My baby." He whispered against her lips, and placed his hand softly against her abdomen. "Our baby."

"Our baby." She confirmed.

~4 years later~

"Angelo Messer, I swear, I'm sending you to a military school tomorrow." Lindsay told the three year old as he continued to bounce around the small office, knocking everything over in his path.

"I sworry Mama." He said sweetly and climbed on Lindsay's lap and kissed her cheek.

"You've been taking lessons from your father haven't you?" Lindsay asked as Angelo climbed off her lap and continued to terrorize the office she shared with her husband.

"No, never." The little boy giggled as he bounced up and down on his father's office chair.

"Shit down, now." Lindsay warned and the little boy immediately dropped to his bottom and looked at Lindsay. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grumbled as he picked up his crayons and scribbled on paper his mother gave to him.

"Hey Angelo, want to come with me real quick?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." The blonde squealed and jumped out of the chair and ran out of the office.

"Adam, results?" Danny asked as he returned from a scene.

"Daddy!" Angelo shrieked, as his blue eyes went wide and he ran down the hallway towards his father.

"Hey bud." Danny said as he caught his son in mid air and tickled him until he was desperate for air. Danny smiled and hugged his son close to him. "Were you hyper today?"

"No, Daddy." He said with a smirk and a yawn.

"Is Mommy pulling all her hair out yet?" Danny laughed as he carried his son towards his office. "5 minutes Adam." Danny warned the younger CSI. "Tired?" he asked the little boy, who nodded against his neck.

"Can we go home now?" Angelo asked as he toyed with is father's dog tags.

"One more hour." Danny said kissing his son's cheek.

"How long is that?" he asked resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"2 Spongebobs." Danny laughed as he got a peak of his office. "Whoa, what happened in here?"

"Your son." Lindsay said as she turned to look at her husband and saw Flack coming up behind him.

"Whoa, what exploded?" Flack laughed as he noted the suddenly sleepy boy in Danny's arms.

"Angelo." Lindsay laughed, wishing she had the talent to calm Angelo like Danny did.

"And you thought he was mine." Flack laughed as he watched Danny take his coat off the coat rack and wrap it around Angelo.

"Not funny." Danny and Lindsay said in unison.


End file.
